Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Berichten (26 augustus 2009 - ) Monster / NPC categorieen Wat is precies de bedoeling van het maken van categorieen van ALLE monsters en NPCs? Ik vind niet dat dat iets toevoegd aan deze wikia, sterker nog het maakt de boel alleen maar onoverzichtelijker. Om een voorbeeld te noemen, waarom verdient Wally een categorie? Hij zou prima passen in de categorie van de demon slayer quest (dat is dan weer wel zinvol). Toegegeven dat een aantal monsters/npc mischien een eigen categorie verdienen maar 99% daarvan niet. Dus ik zou willen voorstellen om hiervoor handmatig categorien aan te maken, als dat zinvol is, in plaats van dit door het infobox sjabloon te laten doen.-- 27 aug 2009 11:49 (UTC) Signature Hi, Over je niet-werkende signature, daarvoor moet je waar je LOCATIESIG vervangt door bijvoorbeeld Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/Signature. Daarbij moet je het vakje onder waar je je signature invult aanvinken (die over wiki-text) Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 27 aug 2009 20:24 (UTC) :Zoals altijd, no problemo. Nog een tip, heb ik pas geleden gevonden, de smartsig. Met gebruik van die smartsig kan je op elke Wiki een aparte signature aanmaken, en als de signature pagina niet bestaat, wordt hij vervangen door een standaard signature. Heel handig, hier is de code (gewoon invullen bij voorkeuren): |Darth Stefan (Talk)}} Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 28 aug 2009 23:06 (UTC) Blijkbaar werkt het nog steeds niet goed. Je hebt het sjabloon wel gemaakt (Sjabloon:Signatures/Darth Stefan) maar je tekent er niet mee op overleg paginas zoals hier: Wiki|action=edit}} Overleg:RuneScape WIki. Ik vermoed dat je de code niet goed bij je voorkeuren hebt ingevuld. Op deze manier heb ik het zelf ingevuld: . -- nov 29, 2009 12:34 (UTC) Re:Iconen Ja, dat is ongeveer wat ik bedoel. Als er grotere plaatjes van goede kwaliteit zijn dan zou ikzelf ze groter maken. -- sep 1, 2009 19:37 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Als je afbeeldingen upload, zorg dan a.u.b. wel dat ze transparant zijn... Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 2, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Nieuws updates Hoe heb je zo snel die nieuwe updates vertaald? Werk je ook voor Lunagang of heb je ze gewoon rechtstreeks gekopieerd inclusief spelfouten? Want in het laatste geval is het copyright schending.-- sep 2, 2009 16:14 (UTC) RE: Random Waarschijnlijk omdat die Social Profile extensie gestopt is.. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 2, 2009 19:20 (UTC) RE: Wikia Je moet tenminste een bewerking hebben om verwelkomd te worden. De Wikia Welcome Bot wordt beheerd door Wikia, en daar kan ik dus niets aan veranderen. Vandaar zullen ze een bewerking moeten maken. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 4, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Admin kleuren Op een of andere manier zijn de admin-kleuren van onze namen in de recente wijzigingen verdwenen. Waarschijnlijk door de aanpassingen die je gemaakt hebt in de MediaWiki:Common.css hoewel ik niet snap hoe dat effect kan hebben op onze namen in MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. Ik wil die wijziging niet zomaar ongedaan maken omdat ik niet veel verstand heb van css, dus zou jij kunnen bekijken of dat de oorzaak is? -- sep 25, 2009 16:06 (UTC) :Ik zie het, snel gefixt zeg! -- sep 25, 2009 16:18 (UTC) :Nog een dingetje dat niet meer klopt. Als ik bij gebruikerspaginas kijk is de knoppenbalk veranderd. Je kan niet meer zien waar je moet klikken om paginas te bewerken en de tekst in die balk staat in het engels. Enig idee waar dat vandaan komt? -- sep 26, 2009 18:14 (UTC) Navbox sjablonen Je hebt een aantal nieuwe sjablonen (Sjabloon:Navbox/Gameplay, Sjabloon:Navbox/BBCode, Sjabloon:Navbox/Gielinor) gemaakt onder het kopje Navbox. Dat lijkt me niet helemaal logisch omdat het helemaal niets met het Navbox-sjabloon van doen heeft, het maakt er alleen gebruik van net als 100+ andere sjablonen. Het lijkt me verstandig om deze sjablonen een andere naam te geven.-- okt 1, 2009 15:04 (UTC) Blogs Zover ik weet is dit niet mogelijk, je zal hiervoor de blogs op een bepaalde manier moeten posten... Misschien komt die mogelijkheid ooit. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape okt 7, 2009 14:30 (UTC) ik heb al een bericht gestuurd maar weet jij waarom ik de air altar daar niet meer kan vinden op de door jouw aangegeven plek!! bounty hunter bestaat de bounty hunter nog? MechScape afgelast Ik weet niet of je het al vernomen, maar MechScape werd onlangs officieel afgelast. Dus ik zie ook geen toekomst meer voor de MechScape wikia. Het was toch fijn samen te werken en ik hoop dat RuneScape wikia zich verder zal evolueren, helaas eindigt het hier voor MechScape! Meer info over het einde van het project vind je hier -- dec 4, 2009 22:39 (UTC) hoe krijg ik zo'n profiel als bij jou gebruikerspagina hoe krijg ik zo'n profiel als bij jou gebruikerspagina? TY, maar ik bedoelde zoiets als dat plaatje van jouw karakter op RS. Jij natuurlijk ook; Vrolijk Kerstfeest! Extra extension Hoi, ik zou het handig vinden als er een extra mogelijkheid is om direct categorien toe te voegen aan bestanden bij het uploaden. Ik heb een extension gevonden die dit zou moeten doen: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:CategoryOnUpload. Wat vind jij hiervan? Weet jij ook hoe we zo'n extensie moet installeren want ik heb geen idee hoe dat in z'n werk gaat.-- dec 28, 2009 12:10 (UTC) : Jammer. Leek een leuke toevoeging. Trouwens, mischien heb je het al gezien maar de Wikia bot maakt geen welkomst paginas meer aan. De laatste is van 19:40 van vanavond. Daarna zijn er nog 2 nieuwe gebruikers geweest met edits. -- dec 28, 2009 22:44 (UTC) Die upload optie is inderdaad wel bruikbaar, maar ziet er niet zo leuk uit. Het zal voor veel gebruikers wel verwarring geven zo. Een dropdown lijst zou toch beter zijn. Ik zal nog wel eens rondneuzen. En de bot doet het nog steeds niet. Heb een bericht achtergelaten bij Angela, de beheerder van de bot. Als er morgen geen reactie is zal ik Uberfuzzy wel een bericht sturen. -- dec 29, 2009 20:33 (UTC) met welk item moet je high alch doen? dit is een vraag voor velen: met welk item moet je high alch doen? gelieve dit op mijn overlegpagina te zetten. A.V.B.* *AlVast Bedankt. dit is hoewel ik maar een gast ben waarschijnlijk niet toepasselijk om hier te vragen gebruik hiervoor de forums Tabel achtergrond Hoi, hoe heb je 't voor elkaar gekregen om op de homepage die ene tabel ('background3') een background image te geven? Ik probeer ditzelfde te doen maar 't lukt niet. ElfAnurin jan 10, 2010 22:59 (UTC) :Bedankt! Het werkt =) ElfAnurin jan 11, 2010 15:18 (UTC) weekblad waarom starten we op nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki geen weekblad. ik heb iemand nodig die voor mij het nieuws verzamelt en iemand die een poll maakt. Ok een maandblad. maar wie worden de gene die voor mijn nieuws verzamelen en een poll maken? Kalendermaanden In correct Nederlands worden alle maanden zonder hoofdletter geschreven. In het engels gebeurd dit wel met hoofdletter. Klein puntje om rekening mee te houden voordat je een heel jaar gaat vertalen. Heb ook het Rsday-slabloon aangepast door de maanden naar het nederlands te vertalen nu werkt het wel goed. Als je die functie gebruikt moet je wel de engelse spelling van de maanden blijven aanhouden. Volgens mij is dat niet aan te passen, of de helpdesk zou dat moeten kunnen. Op de paginas 1-6 januari werkt het sjabloon nu zoals het moet.-- jan 21, 2010 16:12 (UTC) :Die specialmessages tekst werkt wel. Dat is de uitkomst van de #time functie waar rsday gebruik van maakt. Daarom moeten maanden in rsday ook vertaald zijn in het nederlands. Is een kleine tekortkoming van die functie. Mischien dat er ooit een aanpassing van komt dat het wel helemaal in het nederlands werkt.-- jan 21, 2010 18:07 (UTC) :En inderdaad, als een zin met een getal begint dan krijgt het woord daarna een hoofdletter. Dus in die gevallen zal een maand wel met een hoofdletter mogen beginnen. Dan heb ik het denk ik fout veranderd op de meeste plekken. Sorry. Voor pagina naam weet ik niet wat in dat geval het beste is. Alles begint met een hoofdletter dus zou dat met de datum pagina ook wel kunnen.-- jan 21, 2010 18:10 (UTC) RE: Ik had de eerste vraag aan Jagex wat er gebeurde, vandaar. Mark (Talk) • ( ) jan 24, 2010 19:16 (UTC) RE: Hiya. De Magbook (magazine) widget is momenteel al beschikbaar in het Nederlands, alhoewel deze niet op Nederlandse wiki's geactiveerd zal worden. Dit is omdat HP alleen levert in de VS, en vandaar kan het in Nederlands niet. Over de "What's hot" widget, deze is momenteel nog niet gepland om op Nederlandse wiki's te verschijnen, alhoewel dit misschien in een nabije toekomst is. Mark (Talk) • ( ) feb 1, 2010 17:20 (UTC) :De "What's Hot" zal niet zo snel komen, en zoals ik zei, de Magbook widget kán gewoon niet op Nederlandse wiki's. Mark (Talk) • ( ) feb 2, 2010 14:17 (UTC) GE PAGES Eey Darth Stefan, ik ben weer terug op deze wikia. Ik ga proberen de GE pages een beetje up-to-date te houden. Nog iets gebeurd het afgelopen half jaar op deze wikia?--Zorak plorak feb 6, 2010 12:30 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Ik zag dat je veel afbeeldingen had geupload. Misschien heb je het nog niet gemerkt maar alle afbeeldingen die op de Engelse wiki staan, zijn voortaan automatisch beschikbaar voor onze wiki en alle andere RS zuster wikis. Mischien dat dat je een hoop werk kan besparen.-- feb 4, 2010 15:33 (UTC) Dat klopt niet helemaal, ik heb een keer een afbeelding van de Engelse wiki gekopieerd voor de Duitse Wiki en hij gaf aan bij de controle modus aan dat de afbeelding niet bestond. De afbeeldingen kunnen overigens wel gekopieerd worden naar deze wiki. Xbabyx140 feb 6, 2010 18:26 (UTC) Nieuwe Infoboxen? Hoi, ik zie dat je allerlei nieuwe infoboxen op je gebruikerspagina gebruikt. Was je van plan om die infoboxen te gaan gebruiken in de RuneScape Wiki? Xbabyx140 feb 6, 2010 16:03 (UTC) Ik vind ze wel interessant, het ziet er erg leuk uit, vernieuwd. Bedankt voor je compliment! Xbabyx140 feb 6, 2010 18:22 (UTC) De verberg en toon optie doet het! Xbabyx140 feb 20, 2010 07:26 (UTC) Extreem vandalisme De wiki is doelwit geweest van extreem vandalisme door User:ikbenik en een tweetal IPs. Ik heb volgens mij het merendeel terug kunnen draaien. De gebruiker is voor onbepaalde tijd geblokkeerd. De komende dagen alles even goed in de gaten houden want hij lijkt het erg leuk te vinden... Ook is user:Xbabyx140 aardig bezig geweest met het verminken van alle monsterpaginas, ook al lijkt het goed bedoeld te zijn. Waarschijnlijk moeten die ook allemaal terug gedraaid gaan worden. -- feb 15, 2010 00:31 (UTC) Youtube Darth Stefan, ik heb goed nieuws, ik ga een filmpje over deze site op youtube zetten. MAAR DAN MOET JIJ MIJ TOESTEMMING GEVEN, DEZE SITE KAN DAARDOOR ZEER BEROEMD WORDEN. Dus neem je het aan, (Mishamagnezo feb 17, 2010 20:26 (UTC)). --Mishamagnezo feb 17, 2010 20:26 (UTC) Mishamagnezo, Er moet wel een beloning worden gegeven. Dat staat allemaal in het contract dat ik nu stuur. Contract. Ik vraag om rechten voor het uitzenden van een filmpje op youtube over deze site. inruil voor deze film wil ik ook dat ik reclame mag maken voor mijn eigen films. -------- kopieer het teken van het communisme om het te bevestigen, stuur je het teken van het Kapitalisme, De dollar, ben je het dus niet mee eens met deze voorwaarden. frame|Communisme frame|kapitalisme Vandalisme De wiki is nog steeds doelwit van vandalisme. Alleen nu niet dezelfde gebruikers die fout gaan, maar pagina's door vooral IP'ers die onnozele dingen zetten of een link maken naar zeer verkeerde sites. Dit keer vertel ik dat de pagina Rune two-handed sword is aangemaakt met één racistisch woord als inhoud. Zou jij daar wat aan kunnen doen??? Xbabyx140 feb 19, 2010 20:58 (UTC) Temple Trekking wordt gevandaliseerd. LET OP: het is de tweede keer dat de dader vandaliseert! Xbabyx140 feb 20, 2010 08:51 (UTC) 77.160.208.207 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 feb 23, 2010 08:09 (UTC) Overleg gebruiker:195.240.244.248 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 feb 23, 2010 14:20 (UTC) Cruciimperio heeft de pagina Ourg bones gepersonaliseerd! Als ik jou was zou ik hem niet markeren als vandaal, maar hem wel waarschuwen dat hij dit niet vaker moet doen. Xbabyx140 feb 23, 2010 21:02 (UTC) 212.123.175.174 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 feb 25, 2010 14:36 (UTC) Mishamagnezo heeft de pagina Geld verdienen/Smithing(P2P) gepersonaliseerd! Dit was voorlopig trouwens mijn laatste edit, want ik ga weg! Xbabyx140 feb 26, 2010 12:24 (UTC) 86.88.152.35 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 mrt 7, 2010 19:06 (UTC) 62.195.29.34 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 mrt 11, 2010 16:23 (UTC) 94.212.114.55 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 mrt 11, 2010 16:56 (UTC) 81.242.205.168 en 81.165.2.196 hebben allebei deze pagina gevandaliseerd. Xbabyx140 mrt 12, 2010 13:26 (UTC) Twijfel: Quilafa plaatst het volgende op Overleg gebruiker:EinsteinK: Jij bent nieuw, je atikels zijn nog een beetje vaag en onduidelijk. zit punten tussen zinnen. Ook, moet je niet boos zijn als iemand: in het artickel heeft gezet. '' Vind jij dit vandalisme of niet? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] ''Overleg mrt 13, 2010 08:03 (UTC) Idd, zal ik doen. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 13, 2010 08:39 (UTC) Pagina's kandidaat voor verwijdering De pagina Overlevings gids: Karamja staat al weken kandidaat voor verwijdering. De eerste schrijver heeft informatie over zichzelf geschreven. Is dat geen vandalisme?? Xbabyx140 feb 20, 2010 14:25 (UTC) Pagina Green dragonhide aangemaakt met géén informatie. Wat mij betreft kan die pagina verwijderd worden. Xbabyx140 feb 24, 2010 09:47 (UTC) Penance gloves aangemaakt door IP'er met "De gloves zijn tenslotte niet ruilbaar." ''Wat mij betreft kan die pagina in de prullenbak. Xbabyx140 mrt 9, 2010 16:22 (UTC) Inactiviteit Oh ja trouwens, vanaf 27 februari, ongeveer 15:00 Nederlandse tijd ben ik inactief tot 6 maart. Vakantie! XD Xbabyx140 feb 24, 2010 09:56 (UTC) Fout op de hoofdpagina De link op de Italiaanse vlag verwijst naar de RuneScape Wiki van Litouwen! Het is eigenlijk een fout die al heel lang teruggedraaid moet worden. Xbabyx140 feb 24, 2010 12:51 (UTC) Rollback rechten Ik zie al staan dat ik versies ongedaan kan maken. Dat betekent dus dat ik rollbacker ben? Xbabyx140 mrt 12, 2010 14:19 (UTC) Als ik versies wil terugdraaien, kan ik alleen terugdraaien tot één versie daarvoor, terwijl ik misschien wel meerdere versies terug wil draaien, bijv. tot 3 versies voor de laatste versie. Ik heb ook 'ongedaan maken' geprobeerd, hier gaf hij een foutmelding. Weet jij hoe ik dit kan oplossen? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] 'Overleg'' mrt 12, 2010 19:08 (UTC) Bedankt, je zag echter dat ik problemen heb met een signature maken, ik heb op de Engelse Wiki gekeken en had daar een manier gelezen hoe je een signature aan kan maken, maar alleen de tekst wordt gepubliceerd! Kan jij mij uitleggen hoe ik dit aan kan pakken? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] 'Overleg mrt 12, 2010 19:08 (UTC) Ik heb geen border in mijn signature! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] ''Overleg'' mrt 12, 2010 19:08 (UTC)